I Will Remember You
by sarahbelle08
Summary: Could probably be PG, but whatever...and please don't hate me for this...I just had to write one fic where it happened! Sowwy! Please REVIEW! :D
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter.duh.and please review this because this song was  
played at a friend's dad's funeral.we were only eight when he died of cancer and I bawled my eyes out when this song came on, so it was really hard for me to write this, so please leave a review because it is greatly  
appreciated.and another fic I wrote, "You'll Be In My Heart", the song (title) was also played at his funeral.so please review and thanks! - Sarah  
May  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
"Harry! Get back here right this instant!" Hermione squealed, chocolate pudding, whipped cream, and graham cracker crumbs, running down her face.  
"You'll have to catch me first!" Harry hollered from the Granger's backyard. Hermione tore after him, laughing and wiping chocolate out of her eyes.  
"You're a dead man, Potter!" She yelled, gaining on him.  
"AH!" Harry yelped as they both fell to the ground, Hermione landing on top of Harry. "Okay, okay, you got me," Harry surrendered, putting his hands up.  
"Now, tell me, why did you dump a chocolate pudding pie on my head?" Hermione smirked, straddling his waist.  
"I dunno, thought it would look good on you; and as far as I can tell it does," Harry grinned, flipping her over and pinning her to the ground.  
"Ah, no, get off me!" Hermione giggled, kicking her legs as much as she could.  
"I don't think so," Harry smirked, leaning down and licking whipped cream off the corner of her mouth.  
"So that's how you want to play?" Hermione raised an eyebrow seductively.  
"Pretty much, yeah," Harry replied, capturing her lips with his.  
"You little devil," Hermione mock glared at him when they pulled apart. He smiled one of his rare smiles at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, when someone yelled from the back porch.  
"What are you doing?!" Ron yelled at them, clearly angry.  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, jumping off Hermione while pulling her to her feet.  
"Ron, we can explain!" Hermione pleaded, not wanting to start an argument.  
"Really, because I don't think you can. Harry, how could you? You knew how I felt!" Ron glared at his best friend, contempt in his eyes.  
"Ron, I'm sorry, it just, well," Harry stuttered.  
"Exactly, you can't explain," Ron stomped off towards the house.  
Hermione glanced at Harry, and whispered, "So maybe this won't work," before she slowly walked towards the house.  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Harry stared at the ceiling of his room. It was well past midnight, but he couldn't fall asleep because Hermione's words plagued his thoughts. Just last week everything was looking up for him for once in his life. Now, just because his best friend was jealous, he couldn't have the girl he loved. Loved? Could I really be in love? Harry thought. Of course he could be, Hermione had always been his friend, and he had always loved her.but now he realized what that feeling he got every time he looked at or thought about her meant. He had always been in love with her; he just denied it because he didn't know what love felt like before he met her.  
Hermione was thinking along the same lines in the room next to Harry's. She couldn't say anything.she knew that. Even though her feelings for him were so great, it hurt, she knew what he had to do, and she would by no means stand in his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" Parvati waved her hand in front of Hermione's eyes.  
"What? Oh, um, could you repeat the question?" Hermione blushed lightly, turning her head away from Harry, who was studying across the room.  
"I asked you what's wrong with you. You seem to be so distant lately," Parvati told her, concern in her eyes.  
"I'm okay, I promise," Hermione forced a smile at the other girl.  
"I know you're not okay, but I'm hear for you if you want to talk; remember that," Parvati told her, before putting her things back into her bag and leaving the Common Room.  
Harry chanced a look at Hermione and saw that she was working hard, just like always, except her eyes looked glazed over and her lips were quivering. He wanted to go and see what was the matter, but he didn't think he would be able to control his emotions. Harry felt like crying when he saw a tear stream down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away and stood to leave. As she did, she made eye contact with him and, without even grabbing her things, ran up the staircase to the girl's dorms, tears now falling at a rapid pace.  
Harry wanted to call after her but he bit his lip and quickly gathered his books and went up to his dorm for another sleepless night.  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Hermione silently waked down the stairs to the now empty Common Room. She sighed as she plopped onto her favorite couch, which was positioned in front of the fireplace. As she gazed into the blazing fire, she thought of Harry. "I love you, Harry," she whispered into the air.  
"Hermione?" A voice asked from the staircase.  
"Harry?" Hermione replied, jumping up from the couch.  
"What are you doing up, it's nearly two in the morning," Harry told her.  
"I couldn't sleep," Hermione whispered, staring at the ground.  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked, walking up to stand just inches away from her. "Please tell me."  
  
"Harry, I-I love you," Hermione whispered, looking up at his with glistening eyes.  
"Hermione," Harry pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you too," he whispered into her hair.  
Hermione gazed up at him, tears still running down her cheeks. Harry gently brought his lips to hers, kissing her with a passion that she eagerly returned.  
"Harry, will you do something, f-for me?" Hermione stuttered, a light blush appearing across her cheeks.  
"Anything," Harry replied, looking straight into her eyes.  
"W-will you make love to me?" Hermione whispered, looking down at the ground.  
"Are," Harry gulped, "are you sure?"  
"Yes," Hermione told him, looking back up.  
"I love you," Harry whispered, pulling her to him and into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed, alone, and when she went to find Harry, she couldn't. She looked for him all day, when she finally went to the Headmaster in frustration. Once he told her, she wished she had never asked.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had  
Oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Hermione walked into the empty cemetery and quickly made her way towards the tombstone with Potter engraved on it. She brushed away the snow that was sticking to the front of it, and then placed a dozen lilies in a vase that was attached to the stone.  
A little hand reached out from the bundle of blankets Hermione was carrying, trying to grab the pretty flowers from their stand.  
"This is your grandma and grandpa, Evelyn," Hermione smiled sadly to the little girl with dark, almost black, hair and bright green eyes. The baby only gurgled. Hermione ran her hand against the smooth, polished surface of the stone where the words Lily Potter and James Potter where inscribed before she turned to the tombstone next to it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brushed the snow off of the words Harry Potter.  
"God I miss you," She whispered to the stone, "We both miss you." Hermione place a single red rose on the top of the stone before she stood up and gazed at the stone while tears streamed down her cheeks. Below the name it said Loving Son, Friend, Father and Husband. He had left a letter and his mother's ring to Hermione saying that if he didn't make it, he wanted her to take his name because he would have married her anyways. "I love you, Harry Potter," Hermione whispered, tears escaping her eyes and forming a path down her pale cheeks. She quickly walked away from the cemetery to her car, putting Evelyn into her car seat before sitting down in the driver's seat. Before she put the car into drive she gazed over to the tombstone before resting her head against the steering wheel and sobbing. "I'll never forget you, Harry," she whispered, before slowly driving down the street.  
"I'll never forget you, either," a ghostly voice whispered from the cemetery as she drove out of sight. "I love you."  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
If you have any suggestions on how to improve this or any of my other fics, feel free to say something.or write it.Please review.thanks! 


	2. Okay

Okay! I no you all are mad that I killed harry off...but I just needed to get it outta my system ya no? I just needed to write a fic where he did die...even tho it was really sad to write...(...and thank you all so much for reviewing! I love reviews and all you reviewers! Lol, thanks again..luv yall bunches!  
  
Sarah May 


End file.
